Piel contra Piel
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: Un SakakixAtobe. El primero de los que hago. "Cuando la juventud y el capricho roza un terreno inalcanzable"


No buscaba un dulce momento inolvidable a su lado, tampoco cariño, afecto o simpatía por ello, pero su vacío solo se llenaba en esos minutos tan cortos como sentía era su felicidad

No buscaba un dulce momento inolvidable a su lado, tampoco cariño, afecto o simpatía por ello, pero su vacío solo se llenaba en esos minutos tan cortos como sentía era su felicidad.

Esa que llega en periodos que parecen casi fantasiosos.

-abrázame-ordenó.

No dejaba pasar esa línea de que lo tocasen más de lo debido, pero en esos momentos de verdad necesitaba el contacto de un cuerpo cálido y más fuerte que el suyo; un abrazo tan embriagador que le provocara a desear romperse en pedazos.

-buscas algo que sabes no puedo darte, Atobe-le dijo Sakaki hablándole contra sus hombros, mientras el aliento se abría paso por al delgada tela de la camisa escolar, pero un apretó a su espalda le indicó se callara al respecto-como quieras-

Sus manos se deslizaban por aquella joven espalda, y sus labios buscaban jugar entre el cuello blanco y el del uniforme. Despacio, sin prisas, sin arrebatos.

La experiencia de un hombre maduro que sabe a que va y como.

Pero el pequeño; sí, pequeño, porque era eso en ese instante. Un pequeño torturado. El pequeño que sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas por tal delicia de olores y sensaciones que recibía.

Y con tal inocencia escondida tras su bella arrogancia, se escondía un mismo bello pudor. El, que nunca había sido tocado de esa manera no podía diferenciar entre cada gesto; solo percibir que estaba disfrutando lo que pasaba; avergonzado de lo que hacía con alguien mucho mayor que él, y enojado contra si por desear más allá de esto.

-quítate la camisa-

Y el otro, un hombre que apenas se el percibía alguna reacción a su cuerpo, sabía en que lugar tocarlo, como para hacerlo escandalizar como a un lirio de cristal.

Sus ojos siquiera pasaban de un leve vistazo a la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos. Una piel virgen que no conocía absolutamente nada de la hipocresía de la cama.

-no llores-le indicó callándolo con su mano sobre sus labios que soltaban condenados gemiditos.

¿De dónde nace la necesidad de la piel? Perder la noción de la reputación.

Atobe pese lo grandioso, popular, hermoso, arrogante que fuese siempre sintió el terrible vacío de no conocer lo que era el amo en alguno de sus diversos matices. Como se carcomía de celos por dentro al ver a cada miembro de su equipo caer a las manos de alguien a quien podían llamar "mi amor" y se alejaban de su perfección. Dándose cuenta como siempre los tuvo para llenarse a si mismo…pero no era algo que podía confiar a cualquiera, pero en esos arrebatos de juventud, se terminó desbordando como un río furioso contra el océano.

Las lágrimas encajaban en un cuadro hermoso con su rostro fino, casi no causaba pena, al contrario, te producía un profundo éxtasis de admiración. ¿y quién llego? Aquel hombre de rostro duro y preciso a escucharle.

Pero el mismo Atobe dudo si le comprendiese aquel hombre que pese a todo lo que le figuraba, conocía más que él sobre amar u obsesionarse con un alguien. Y como vil impulso, se atrevió a exigir; sino pedir, que le diera a conocer que era ese sentimiento.

-el amor no se puede exigir-fue lo que le contestó Sakaki al separar al chico que le besó con una inocente inexperiencia, que no evitaba fuese algo casi enternecedor. Pero el joven emperador no quedó satisfecho con tan poca respuesta a sus deseos-y no puedes exigirme eso a mi, como si fuésemos un igual-

Pero no le escuchó-eso es algo que decido yo, "entrenador"-dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra-no le pido mucho, tampoco que me ame como usted dice-sus ojos azules se determinaron a ganar-yo solo quiero haga lo que le pido…no creo le perjudique-pero el pequeño no se sabe mentir a si mismo. Solo da excusas para no ser él quien ceda.

-como quieras-pero Sakaki, mayor que él al fin, conociendo a su propio corazón y sabiendo lo que ganaba y perdía dejo en claro las cosas no serían como Atobe quisiese.

-no llores, Atobe-le repitió lamiendo sus lágrimas con su lengua; saboreando internamente el placer ajeno mientras le acariciaba y tocaba en su parte más sensible. Lastimando, pero no de manera cruel, sino con el dolor más placentero del mundo.

Atobe enterró sus uñas al cuerpo de Sakaki con el pecho llenándose de aire para seguir.

-se paciente-como a un bello cachorrito que deseas proteger, preveía no romperlo ni hacerlo llegar hasta el final aún.

-…me….las…timas-y frunció el ceño.

-discúlpame-

El inicio de la piel comienza donde la vista se asoma al vació y la rabia de no poseer nada. Para Atobe no era nada de lo que imagino, aún cuando guardó la esperanza de encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba, solo encontró que la diferencia de edades era obvia, lo cual era reciproco a la experiencia y deseo de cada uno.

Sakaki no buscaba enamorarlo, ni darle una lección de vida, al menos no concientemente, o crear algún lazo. Su corazón no necesitaba el de un pequeño niño que solo pensaba por y para si, que nunca ha sentido lo que es ser no correspondido, soñar con el amor imposible, luchar por alguien, dar el todo por el todo, sentir amor y odio al mismo tiempo, sentir nada más tiene sentido que tu y otro.

Pero como humano también, pasa que a veces puede más el deseo que otra cosa.

¿Qué más se busca cuando solo se roza piel con piel y dejando fuera algo más que un latido?

Y mientras, Atobe solo se perdía entre pequeños estanques que hacían ebullición en su interior.

-ya me voy-le dijo arreglándose y sin poder ocultar el miedo que tenía en al adrenalina de que alguien descubriera lo que hacía.

-Cuídate Keigo-y el mayor solo le veía tan normal como siempre, solo manteniendo la cortesía, o también podría ser para bueno, remarcar más la diferencia entre uno y otro.

-adiós-

-me quedó más tarde hoy-le detuvo el entrenador por la manga, regresándolo de nuevo a la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-sí-

Tan cerca, tanta emoción de verlos juntos en algo tan comprometedor que rayaba en un grito ahogado de perversidad, y aún así dejaba un olor mareador en el cuarto, fragante, casi erótico y suave.

Que al contrario del exterior en las canchas del equipo de tenis de hyotei donde ahora estaba Atobe retomando sus actividades de capitán, olía a esa juventud fuerte que apenas comienza y se da a plena luz.

Entre la juventud y la adultez.

Entre el instinto y la experiencia.

Entre el exterior y una habitación hay un tramo muy largo que se esconde en el más corto.


End file.
